Street Fighter X Tekken 2
by PeachGirleh
Summary: Rumor has it that after fading away into space, a second Pandora box has appeared, this one being even more powerful than the first. Follow AnneMarie"White Panther" Kealoha and her wrestling partner Rainbow Mika as they travel to the South Pole to get to the box. Will it fade back into space? Will the duo get there in time, or will the power fall into the wrong hands? Check it out


**Disclaimer: As awesome as it would be, I do NOT own Street Fighter or Tekken. **

Blood dripped down from the hand of a woman. Her light blue nails were covered by the dark blood. The woman wore a long form fitting white dress. It was all dirty and stained a deep red. She panted as she dragged her near lifeless body through the dark alley. Her hair was black on the top and white on the interior side, the tips all drenched. Her face was unharmed, turquoise eyes, dark tan skin, red heart shaped lips. She stood at 5'0 even. She was...gorgeous. She laid her back up against the wall and slowly slid her body to a seating position. The woman ran her fingers through her hair letting the blood stain the white parts. "...Dammit..." Tears ran down her cheeks as she took off her expensive white pumps and ripped off her diamond necklace throwing it on the ground. "How did I let this happen?" Images flashed in her head. A vacant room, a man with a red eye, scars, a blonde woman wearing camouflage, darkness, pain, blood, laughter. She grabbed her ribs and picked herself back up "I've gotta get back home." She glanced at the street and turned away making her way back from where she came. The next day, it was light outside. The same woman was in a park. It was right in the middle of Tokyo city. It was pouring hard, and all the woman wore was long black trench coat. Her hair was curly and both layers of her hair were mixed up. She just stood there watching the rain fall with her hands in her pockets. The voice of a French man came behind her "Excuse me miss, you might want to go inside, you will catch a cold if you don't." He put his umbrella over her. "Thanks." She moved her hair behind her ear and looked back nodding at the man. The French man squinted "Hey would you happen to be White Panther?" She chuckled and smiled at the man, walking away slowly she grunted and grabbed her ribs. "Make sure you watch me tonight, fight starts soon." She made her way to the back of a giant building. Closing the door behind her, she found herself in a dressing room. There were strange costumes everywhere, from clown, to zombie, to dead bride. An average dressed woman came into the room; she wore plain blue jeans and plain white tee with her brown hair in a slick ponytail. She carried a clip board and had a Bluetooth in her ear. The woman spoke "Whose there?" The poor raven haired woman was so small, she couldn't be seen behind the clothes. She walked up "It's me, AnneMarie." The brunette sighed, "It's about time you showed up." The black haired girl stepped forward hesitantly "Yeah well, i was having some...difficulties." The brunette tapped her chin "Mhmm, well anyway, Mika has been waiting for you." The brunette dragged Marie to a dressing room labeled 'R. Mika.' The brown haired woman knocked on the door with her clipboard and out came a blonde woman with a blue and white wrestling outfit. She hugged the duel haired woman "I've been waiting for you." She snatched the small woman inside her dressing room. "Why are you not dressed? The fight starts in ten minutes." AnneMarie replied "I forgot it at home..." Mika shook the woman "WHAT! WHY DID YOU BRING IT HOME! NO COSTUMES ARE SUPPOSED TO LEAVE THIS PLACE!" Marie grabbed her shoulder "Oww Mika, not so rough okay?" She ripped off the trench coat from Marie. She had nothing other than underwear on; her body type was the spitting image of Mai Shiranui. Mika rolled her eyes "I guess you could use my costume from one of my amateur fights. It's not like yours, but it's cat themed. And what's with the bruises and scratches, you get in to a fight?" AnneMarie shrugged "Well kinda..." She went through the clothes rack and handed the costume to the woman. Marie shook her head "Listen...Mika...I don't think I can figh-" The blonde girl put her hand over the tan woman's mouth "I know you're not prepared, not to mention your injured, but don't worry, I'll do most of the work. NOW GET DRESSED!" The short woman began to get dressed and her partner watched the television in the left corner of the ceiling, "Hey Marie, what's this box they are talking about." The woman replied "It's called Pandora. It was here last year, but apparently nobody retrieved it. It just faded away. I guess it came back to the South Pole or something. Rumor has it that this box is even more powerful than the last. Granting you two wishes or ultimate power, I'd say this box is worth going for." Mika's face lightened "Wishes, like a genie?" Her partner facepalmed, "Uh, sure. Anyway, it's nothing to get worked up about. It's just a dumb box. Anyway, I'm ready." Tens of thousands of people were in the arena. They were cheering, talking and laughing. The sound was overwhelming; it was so loud in there. Somehow though, the noise was all drowned out to AnneMarie. All she could hear was the sound of her racing heart as the two girls were being introduced. She looked at her partner "Um, who exactly are we fighting again?" The blonde girl's face went flat as she replied to the tiny woman "You got amnesia or something? We are fighting Craig Marduk and King. We have to win this." The woman was still badly injured and knew she wouldn't be able to fight off a bird, let alone the defending champs. The spotlight was on the two girls as their intro played. Marie walked with a limp, but the crowd thought of it as a signature walk and cheered. She wore a skin tight long sleeve black leotard, thigh high black socks, black ankle boots, and black cat mask that hid the top half of her face and highlighted her red lips. Her long curly hair was blown out in the back. She looked at her partner once again "Ya know, I feel more like a stripper than a..." She grabbed her bruised rib "...wrestler. This thing is uncomfortable. Not to mention my name is WHITE Panther, and I'm wearing black." Mika puffed out her cheeks "Watch what you say, that was my first outfit, and it's only uncomfortable because your hips and bust are so freakishly huge." For one voluptuous woman to say that to another, Marie was feeling like quite the oddball after Mika's comment. They finally made it to the center of the arena and Mika made her way into the ring. The blonde kneeled down and turned to the black haired girl "Remember, I'll do most of the work, but when I tag you in, I need you to stay in for as long as you can before tagging me back okay?" Her opponents were being introduced. She saw two giant men walk out, for some reason she was more afraid to fight the guy with the mask than the other one. AnneMarie was literally shaking in her boots; it was a mixture of fear and her injuries. Before she knew it the fight started and Mika was in the ring with the big man himself, Craig Marduk. It was at the moment that the two began to fight, Marie felt intimidated, she knew it would be King that she would have to fight. She looked at the man from across the ring and he looked back at her. She tried to size him up but she saw him going somewhere, leaving perhaps. While taking everything in she felt a soft hand touch hers "You're in." Her heart raced, she had no idea what to do. 'Why me, why today. Wrestling is my life but today is NOT the day.' She climbed into the ring and grabbed her ribs grunting. She blocked her face and stood pigeon toed as if ready to take a blow to the face. It was very unprofessional of her. The jaguar masked man rushed the small woman but stopped as he heard a loud crash. A woman's voice spoke "You got off easy last time! But you two are in for it now!" She was a tall pink haired woman wearing a small white shirt and short shorts. She had a navy blue hat and red heels. Everyone in the crowd looked at her as she snapped her finger "GO GET EM BABY!" It was like a small earthquake with each step this man took. Mika and Marduk jumped into the ring. Mika looked at Craig "What the hell is going on?" The enormous man began to run, no, charge at the four of them. Marduk sighed "Not this again." The giant man came at them unusually. His running start allowed him to build up to a jumping body splash. Marie, King and Marduk jumped out of the way leaving poor Mika clueless. She had no time to react. She was preparing to get hit by 440 pounds of pure muscle. She closed her eyes and a hand grabbed her ankle and yanked her out of the way. It was Marduk's hand. Marie found herself on top of King, he cushioned her blow, but by diving out of the way still seriously hurt. The small man helped Mika up and she ran back into the ring extending her arms to King and Marduk "Get in here you two! Marie, we'll hold off the big guy, now you go after that pink lady." King and Marduk jumped into the ring and Marie nodded "Roger that!" She ran in the crowd looking for the woman. She saw the woman walk into the back, vacant part of the arena...only...it wasn't her...maybe it was the lighting, but this girl had orange hair. Marie ran in the back and there was no one around. She looked frantically, but there was no one there. Out of nowhere the orange haired lady jumped down in front of the small woman. She grabbed her neck and forced her against the wall. Her body was being lifted and Marie gasped for air. She spoke to the White Panther, "Tell us what you know about Pandora." The original pink haired woman walked up and punched the woman in her already bruised ribs. "Yeah, tell us about Pandora." The tan skinned woman screamed out in agony. The pink haired woman ripped off Marie's mask "Mmm, you're pretty cute. Maybe we'll let you live and just feed you to Hugo." The other woman smirked "I don't know Poison; it might be more fun to take her out now, IF she doesn't tell us what she knows." Poison laughed "Roxy, always quick to kill aren't you?" Roxy's gripped tightened "Time's running out sweetheart." Marie frowned at the woman, she wrapped her legs around Roxy's arm and yanked her close, head butting the girl and pushing off of her with her feet. The orange haired woman released her grip and flew into the wall behind her. Poison swung her whip back handed at her, Marie slid between the woman's legs and grabbed her behind the waist beginning her German Suplex. Roxy would come up and kick the woman in the face as she was still on the ground. Poison rubbed her neck and stood back up stomping on the woman's stomach holding her in place. The heel did not penetrate, but it would leave a nice bruise. Roxy sat on top of the woman's torso and pinned her arms on the concrete with one arm. The ginger took out a knife and put it to the woman's neck, "Now then, tell us what you know. You have ten seconds." The woman began to count down "Ten...nine...eight... Within those ten seconds she recollected what happened to her just two days prior.

She was in a luxury dining hall. Famous people from everywhere were here. It was an annual white party. She walked over to a large dining table. Pulling out a chair she smoothed out her white dress and sat next to Mika. It was one of the rare occasions that Mika didn't have on her mask. Her hair was down, and she wore a white strapless dress that fanned out at the bottom. The two women were laughing and knocking back drinks. A strange man with a dark purple suit walked into a dining hall. He was dressed abnormally considering this was a white party. His hair was slicked back and he looked like he meant business. He walked past the table and headed back out the door. Behind the man was a blonde woman. She had on a white long sleeve dress and her hair was in a pulled back flat hairstyle. She walked over to the table and looked at AnneMarie, "Excuse me Miss Kealoha, I need to speak with you." Marie nodded, she would have questioned it but she was buzzed. She stumbled up and walked with the woman. They walked out of the dining hall and into one of the vacant rooms. She saw the strangely dressed man and looked around "What's going on here?" The blonde woman forced Marie onto the wall and put a dagger to her neck "Tell us everything you know." The small woman began to panic "Know about what?" The man walked over and punched her in the rib cage. There was a strange purple aura and electricity that came from his hand when he hit her. It instantly cracked her ribs. Her eyes watered and she was breathless, she couldn't even scream. With each second passing, the pain got even more intense."The man's red eye lit up "Don't play stupid. You have information." Marie shook her head "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" She grunted in pain. The blonde woman heard someone coming and she covered the woman's mouth as she stuck the dagger through her shoulder and into the wall. The tiny woman screamed in agony, but her screams were muffled and unheard. But the dagger didn't compare to whatever the man did. The blonde woman ripped off her dress; she wore some type of purple camouflage outfit. She looked at her presumed partner "Kazuya, time to go." She took off through a window and the man looked at her "Don't tell me what to do." He ripped off his suit reveling his scarred body. He laughed at the woman as blood poured from her wound. She finally took the dagger out of her arm and grabbed her wound. She limped out of the building, not wanting anyone to know of this 'showdown.' She ran into an alleyway and began to recuperate.

"Three...two..." Roxy lifted the knife getting ready to end the girl, but the sound of a woman's voice came through the hall. "Ya know...two against one isn't very fair." A woman stood at the end of the hall. She wore a pink and white wrestling outfit with over the knee boots. She had a pink and white mask with feathers coming out of them and her long brown hair coming out the back. The new woman charged at Roxy and Poison with a hard shoulder. The two ladies got knocked down and forced away. The brunette help Marie up and the two women linked eyes "Nice timing Jaycee." Jaycee, with Marie's hand still in her own smirked "What would you do without me." Poison and Roxy came running at the two women. Jaycee took Marie's hand and swung the small woman into the two women. Marie kicked the duo in the face and the two flew out the door. Not long after Hugo came flying out right next to the women. Mika came running through the halls and found her partner again. "Mika, let's get out of here!" The blonde nodded and ran behind her. Mika turned to her partner "So, where exactly are we headed?" Marie smirked deviously, "The South Pole." They jetted past two men as they ran into the city. One man dressed in red with red sneakers and brown hair. The other blonde with a prison jumpsuit and handcuffs. The blonde man sized up the black haired girl rubbing his hands and then looked back at Hugo and Poison "Damn, we always miss the fun."

**To be continued….**

**Whelp I hope you liked the first part of this ongoing fanfiction. I seriously love Street Fighter and Tekken…and Street Fighter X Tekken haha. Rainbow Mika is one of my favorite Street Fighter characters and I wish they would have had her in the game but hey, that's why I'm here, to add her into a fanfiction. By the way, YES, I do realize this is similar to the cinematic from the game…that was kinda the point lol. Please review, or send me a message, I would love to know what you thought. I LOVE THE READERS! HAPPY READING!**


End file.
